


A Stranger Returned

by Kaz_b



Category: Supernatural, The League Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Bad Parenting, Brainwashing, Crazy Sam, Depressed Dean, Science Fiction, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz_b/pseuds/Kaz_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In The Ichidian  Galaxy where the League is law the Winchester's have dedicated their entire lives to seeking revenge for the destruction of their family and to helping the Sentella in their quest to stand against the corrupt League.  Now something worse than the League has been sent after them to keep them out the way.  0259 will stop at nothing to complete his task.  When they meet it could lead to the destruction of everything.  Can they learn to work together to avoid mutual destruction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An End and a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Here'sa few definitions for those who don't follow the League Novels
> 
> The league- A highly corrupt organisation of assassins that unofficially controls most of the galaxy.  
> Command Assassin – the best and most lethal assassins in the League  
> Sentella – an organisation that works against the League  
> Tavalli - Space pirates.  
> Trisanni - A race of psychics that were hunted to the brink of extinction by those who either feared or wanted to enslave their powers.
> 
> I'm not sure how well this will work so any constructive criticism would be appretiated

Mary Winchester’s life ended where her second life had begun. 

It was in the place where she met the man who had taught her how to love and how to live. He had given her hope for a better life in an existence full of death. And the man she loved never knew the full details of what she was running from. He had never pushed her for details as he trusted her implicitly and without question. And it was with him she found the first home she had ever known. But she knew it couldn’t last. That thought was in her mind every day but she pushed it aside so forcefully that it became nothing more than a dull itch in the back of her mind that she could ignore. So when the unthinkable happened she wasn’t prepared. 

It was a dark night when they finally came for her. It had been such a normal day. John was out getting replacement parts for the engine of his beloved Impala and it was just her boys and her in the docked ship waiting for repairs. Mary had smiled at Deans antics as he tried to make his baby brother laugh. The boys adored each other. Dean, the ever doting older brother and Sammy, the youngest, who looked at his older brother with hero worship in his big brown eyes. She was still amazed that she had managed to get her dream of a happy family. But Mary had already started to worry well before long dormant instincts that she had worked hard to supress, warned her of the approaching danger. First it started as just a feeling that something was wrong. She was pacing anxiously, her entire body rigid with tension. John had been gone too long for a simple supply run. John was a good man and could defend himself against most people but the people searching for her weren’t just ordinary people and she started to wish, for the first time that she had told John the full truth. She had been so scared of his reaction that even though she had always known that this day may come, that they might track her down she hadn’t told him her real history. So when the lights flickered and died she knew that her time of joy was over. But right now she wasn’t concerned for her own safety, or even Johns, only that of her two young, defenceless sons. 

She had seen the shadow that was slightly too dark, move in not quite the right way in the rear of the ship. Whoever it was they were good. When the shadow wasn’t moving it was impossible to see and fear started to curl around her. She could only imagine the horror that the owner of that shadow would cause her precious boys as they lay unprotected in the dark. How the hell had the intruder got on board? Got past her alarms? How could she have failed them like this? How had they found her? She had been so careful over the years. Never staying in one place too long, never revealing her true identity, not even to her husband. But right now she was wishing she had told John the truth about her past. Both her boys were already asleep and she hated to wake them but she had to try to get them to safety. Her life meant nothing compared to theirs. They were too young for what was to come. She slipped over to Dean, waking him quietly, all the while knowing that it was too late to get her two beautiful sons off the ship unseen. The eight year old opened sleepy eyes, blinking wearily.

“Mom?”

“Dean, Honey. I need you to do something for me.”

Dean was instantly awake and worried at the forced calm in his Mom’s face.

“Mom, what’s happening? What’s going on? Where’s Dad?”

“I need you to take Sammy and I need you to hide.”

“What? Why?”

“I can’t answer your questions now Dean. I need you to hide and no matter what you hear don’t come out. No matter what. Not until your Dad gets home. Can you do that for me?”  
She could see the worry spike in Dean’s eyes as she moved to where her youngest had already woken. Sam had always been a light sleeper due to the nightmares that had always plagued him. He held his small hands out to her. 

“Mommy?”

“Shh Sammy. It’s okay. Baby, can you go with Dean? And stay with him. No running off.” Sam blinked suspiciously at his mother who smiled at him. She could tell he wasn’t fooled by her demeanour. Even at this age he was incredibly smart.

“Can you do that baby? Go with Dean and do exactly what he tells you?”

He nodded as he rubbed tired eyes with his small fists and she felt tears pricking her eyes as she watched Dean grab his brother’s hand. “Look after Sammy until your Dad gets home. I love you both. Never forget that.” She paused before speaking again. “No matter what you hear about me. Now off you go.” She watched for a second as Dean tugged on Sammy’s hand then disappeared into one of the many hiding places on the cargo ship before turning towards her fate. 

She stared into the darkness of the hanger bay, silently waiting. She didn’t have long to wait until she felt arms grab her from the dark. Mary struggled against her attacker as he slammed her against a wall, knowing her eight years of happiness was finally over.

“It’s you” she choked out as she recognised the cruel eyes staring into hers. Eyes she had not seen for a long time. 

“This is mandate. You went against us. Did you think that you could run forever Campbell? That we wouldn’t find you?”  
“Touch my family and I will kill you” she hissed as she pulled a knife out of nowhere and slashed downwards, aiming for his thigh and the artery there. But years of peace meant the former assassin was out of practice and the blade barely nicked him. She silently cursed herself for letting herself get so out of shape. She had been so desperate for a normal life and to keep the truth from John that she had left all of them at risk. The fight raged on as she struggled for some kind of advantage.  
“Your family is now the property of the league. That is the law.”

And Mary knew what he said was true. She knew when she had escaped the League that if they caught her she would be killed but she couldn’t allow this brutal monster to get his hands on her boys. She had to revert to the killer she had been but had suppressed for so many years to protect them. She slammed her head forward and heard bone break and blood gushed from his nose. As he staggered back slightly she managed to twist out of his grip.

The man who had come for her let out a sinister laugh. “I’m going to have fun torturing dear old John. Watching that will be your sons first lesson in what happens if you fuck with the League. And because of what you just did I’m going to make it last. And you know I can.” The yellow eyes in the dark glistened in malicious delight at the idea of torture.

“You won’t find them. They’re not here” she snarled at him.

Mary knew instantly that her bluff had failed. He sprang forward again and his hand flashed forward. Then she finally screamed as the intruder slowly slid a knife into her stomach and she knew. With a wound like that she would soon be dead. It was inevitable. She just hoped that her boys stayed hidden and wouldn’t have to watch as her blood flowed from her body.

“You know Campbell I’m actually disappointed. I expected more of a challenge but those boys have made you soft.” He ran a bloody hand over her face.  
“I will teach them to be tough” 

Mary could see the vindictive pleasure spreading across his face and despaired that she couldn’t protect them.

“You will never find them” she snarled, her own assassin training finally coming into play as blood gurgled from her mouth then she screamed in pain again. The Trisanni assassin used his psychic abilities to push her body up the wall doing everything he could to make her suffer.

“But I know exactly where little Sammy is hiding right now. And I know of his abilities. I sensed them. You hid his blood line well but we know about your heritage. Tell me, does John know that he’s not little Sammy’s real Daddy? I’ll be sure to tell him before he dies” the assassin sneered, satisfied when her look of defiance turned to one of horror. The human had finally come to try to save his precious wife and sons and he now knew part of the truth about the second born son.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the ship and John was tossed against the wall. His two sons screamed from where they were hidden as they were suddenly exposed. A line of flames shot across the room separating the boys, leaving Sam closest to the bloody battle between John’s beloved Mary and this unknown assassin. John ran to Dean not knowing if he would be able to reach his youngest.

He looked into the grinning face of the man who had destroyed his family. The yellow eyed assassin grabbed the child “You can keep the brat John” he sneered through the increasing flames “if you leave this little bastard to me. Don’t worry, I’ll take excellent care of him. We have big plans for the little half breed”

And John, in a move he would hate himself for, for the rest of his life sacrificed the son that he had suspected wasn’t his since his birth for the one that he knew with certainty was. He ignored the young child’s cries for his Daddy and the tears streaming down his son’s face as he scooped an unconscious Dean up into his arms and fled as his wife burned. The image of Sammy’s innocent brown eyes filling with pain as the assassin grabbed him by his hair and yanked him to his feet was the last image of his son that he would forever hold in his mind. And when Dean asked where Sammy was when he finally awoke John knew he couldn’t burden Dean with the truth. 

“Sam’s dead. He died with your mother” and he hated himself all the more as Dean cried in his arms. And John promised himself his son would never know what really happened.

While in the cargo hold of the burning ship the man holding Sammy grinned at him, malicious delight in his eyes. “Welcome to project HELL kid.” And finally Sam screamed.


	2. From Fire to Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets gory so if that bothers you skip it
> 
> Here's a few definitions for those who don't follow the League Novels
> 
> The League- A highly corrupt organisation of assassins that unofficially controls most of the galaxy.  
> Command Assassin – the best and most lethal assassins in the League  
> Sentella – an organisation that works against the League  
> Tavalli - An organisation of space pirates split into 4 tribes.  
> Trisanni - A race of psychics that were hunted to the brink of extinction by those who either feared or wanted to enslave their powers.  
> Andorian- A tall warrior race with fangs and white eyes rimmed with red

Sammy sobbed as he was torn from his home all the while the image of his Daddy turning away from him plagued his young mind. It mixed with the picture of his beloved brother unconscious on the floor and his beautiful mother pinned against the wall as she burned. He struggled against the man holding him, fighting against the bruising grip. At one point the small boy managed to sink his teeth into the man’s arm and he could taste blood in his mouth. He couldn’t get that final image of his Daddy turning away from him out of his mind. He knew his Mommy would have stayed with him if she could but his Daddy had deliberately left him alone. Didn’t his Daddy love him? He had always thought that his Daddy had liked Dean more but still he cried for his father. And he wanted his big brother. Dean would come for him. He just knew he would. Dean wouldn’t let the bad man with the scary eyes keep him. Dean loved him even if his Daddy didn’t. Sam felt pain explode across his face as the yellow eyed man slapped him when he had managed to draw blood with his bite and Sam stumbled with the force of the blow. His head felt woozy, he could hear a ringing in his ears and his vision had gone blurry.

“You little shit” he snarled as he shook the child in his grip “I’ll soon teach you some respect” he sneered.

And Sam thought of his brother. He could be brave like Dean. Dean always protected him. He could be brave like Dean until he rescued him. And Sam held onto the belief that Dean would save him from the scary man right up until the point he won his first blood match. He held onto that belief through the training, the drugs and the lessons and the behaviour modification collar that had been snapped on him for his disobedience. But as Sam, with blood splattered all over his face and dripping off his hand, stood over the classmate he had just killed to save his own life at the tender age of ten felt the last vestige of hope for rescue die with his opponent. His last splinter of faith was destroyed with the life he had just taken. No one was going to save him. He was now in a world where it was kill or be killed. And something in him died at that moment. His brother wasn’t coming for him as he had always believed he would. He wondered what Dean would think of him now as agony pounded through the many injuries that littered his young body after the brutal fight he had just survived. That was the last time he thought of his older brother for many years to come. And Sam’s true pain was yet to begin.

Sam lay perfectly still in bed that night, trying to erase the image of the one he had killed.  He didn't even know his name.  By the breathing he could hear around him he wasn’t the only one awake.  He wasn't the only one afraid to sleep.  The others had learned the same lessons he had after all.  To avoid pain at night you stayed still and silent and that was something he was very good at. Don’t move and don’t dream and most importantly don’t fight the drugs that they had been pumping into his system for years. But that night even his ability to stay awake for days at a time didn’t save him. This time the guards didn’t pass him by. This night they came for him.

Sam was dragged from his bed and pulled behind the man in the lab coat. Sam knew this man even with his face covered by a surgical mask and he tried to suppress his shudder. He was one of the worst.  He was a true believer and he enjoyed his work, and the young boy hated him but he didn’t resist. He knew better. Resistance was followed by pain. He followed the man, back straight, eyes front as he had been trained but even he couldn’t help his sudden fear as they approached the looming door of The Clinic. He didn’t know what went on behind that door, nobody did and nobody ever came back.  Sam felt his entire body freeze as terror flooded through him.

“What are you going to do to me?” Sam whispered before he could stop himself then he inwardly cringed. He knew better than to ask questions. The last question he had asked was what the drugs were for and the resulting detox had almost killed him. Questions were accompanied by pain. But the expected blow never came. Sam could tell that the man was smiling behind his mask.  
“You’re graduating kid. Top of your class. You should be proud. You’re going to love what comes next”

Sam’s eyes filled with tears for the first time in years as terror filled him but he knew better than to let them fall.  Never let them see your pain, and you never let them see your fear.  He hadn’t cried since his first major injury, a broken arm. He knew better. Suddenly Sam heard movement behind him. It had been a long time since anybody had been able to sneak up on him like that. He tried to spin around but the Doctors grip on him was too tight and no matter what training he had he was still a young child being restrained by an adult he feared. Sam felt a sting in his neck and barely had time to scream before he passed out as the drug flooded his system, for once welcoming the darkness.

When Sam came around he wished to slip into that darkness again. He tried to look around but found himself unable to move. Some sort of frame held his head motionless and Sam could feel restraints around his limbs and across his waist. All he could see was a sterile white ceiling with a single neon light beaming down on him. And leaning over him were two doctors with white masks covering their faces. One of the doctors was staring at him as if he was nothing but a medical curiosity and the other had pitch black eyes. It was the first that spoke.

“Do you really think this one will survive the procedure?” he asked doubtfully and Sam’s eyes widened in terror at the question.

The other shrugged nonchalantly. “The Boss does and who am I to question him.”

The next thing Sam saw was a pair of blue gloved hands reaching for his head. It wasn’t the hands themselves or the fear of pain that scared him, he had suppressed that years ago. Pain didn't scare him anymore. It was the glistening razor sharp edge of the blade held in that hand. One hand was placed on Sam’s forehead and Sam tried to hold back a scream as the other hand pulled the scalpel deeply across his skin just below his hairline. He knew they liked it when he screamed. They liked to hear them all scream. They had trained him to be silent but they still liked to hear his agony. He wanted to struggle and to thrash about but his entire body had been immobilised. He could feel everything but he couldn’t move. The hand on his skin, the heat of the lamp, the restraints on his body, the frame secured to his head and the blood running over his skin. Next he heard the drill biting into his skull and a burning smell filled the air. Sam felt bile trying to force its way out his throat at the agony. The thought passed through his mind that it was just as well he hadn’t been fed for two days because he would have choked on his own vomit by now Pain burst through his body as he felt pressure build in his brain before he finally passed out, never knowing what had been done to him. Or what had been removed. It was on his tenth birthday that Sam was finally erased and Specimen 0259 was born. Cold. Heartless. Lethal. Powerful. And most importantly, obedient. The perfect weapon.

And Azazel smiled maliciously at his greatest creation.


	3. A friend in need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The League- A highly corrupt organisation of assassins that unofficially controls most of the galaxy.  
> Command Assassin – the best and most lethal assassins in the League  
> Sentella – an organisation that works against the League  
> Tavalli - An organisation of space pirates split into 4 nations  
> Trisanni - A race of psychics that were hunted to the brink of extinction by those who either feared or wanted to enslave their powers.  
> Andorian- A tall warrior race with fangs and white eyes rimmed with red Andorian war sword- an ancient sword that is passed down through the generations. They cannot be purchased only inherited or gained in combat. Made from a metal which never goes blunt.   
> Psycho Bunny- Chayden’s Tavalli call sign  
> Rit/Ritardorian – A race of humans from the planet Ritardoria

Chapter 3 – A Friend in Need  
It was late when Chayden Aniwaya was rudely awoken. He hadn’t slept in three days after making a run through the T’Vulan sector while dodging League agents and so deliberately ignored the buzzing of the communicator. He needed sleep and he wasn’t too proud to admit it. That was until a voice started yelling at him, it was a voice he recognised and one you didn’t ignore.  
“Chayden Aniwaya I know you’re there and you are going to answer me right now or you are barred from my establishment. I will do it and I will enforce it.”  
Nobody who made their living from less than honest means wanted to be banned from Ellen Harvelle’s Roadhouse. Or even to get on her bad side. The Roadhouse was a haven for smugglers and thieves and pirates across the galaxy and she ruled it like a general. She could give the toughest outlaw a dressing down severe enough to make them grovel. If she wanted to make life difficult for you then she could. He grumbled as he answered, still half asleep.  
“What is it Ellen? I’ve not slept in three days, I’m tired and haven’t had any coffee." he yawned widely "And how the Hell did you hack my communicator?”  
“In that case you can miss another few hours” she snapped, ignoring his question and there was a sharp tone in her voice that made him jerk awake and give her his full attention.  
Between yawns he managed to get out “why would I do that? What’s going on?”  
He knew she wouldn’t contact him unless it was important.  
He heard her sigh “I need you to come and pick up your buddy before he gets himself into more trouble than he can handle.”  
Chayden ran his hand through his curly hair in exasperation. “What buddy? What are you talking about Ellen? I’m too tired for riddles.”  
At any other time Ellen would have been amused by the fact that one of the toughest and most cut-throat captains of the Tavalli nations sounded like a petulant child. He heard Ellen exhale slowly. “Winchester.”  
Now he recognised the tone in her voice. It was one that she rarely used and it was only because Chayden knew her so well that he could detect it. It was concern. Although the woman was tough as an Andorian War Sword there was a few favourites among those who frequented her bar and to them she was like a mother bear protecting her cubs. And Winchester was one of them.  
“Dean? What’s he done?” Dean wasn’t a trouble maker, at least not in Ellen’s bar. The rest of the known galaxies could go to hell but the Roadhouse was sacred to him.  
“You’re the only one close enough to get his drunken ass out of trouble. He’s already tried to pick one fight he definitely can’t win.”  
Chayden thought about his friend who usually had more sense. “That’s not like him”  
“No shit. Why do you think I called your sorry ass? Were you hit on the head on your last run you idiot?” she snapped at him. “Check the god damn date.”  
So he did “Oh. I’ll be there soon. I’m docked nearby. Just try to stop him doing anything too stupid.”  
“Make it fast.” She snapped again “I can’t cover for him forever”. Then she abruptly ended the call.  
Chayden dragged himself out of bed and got himself ready for what would probably end in a fight. Things with Winchester usually did. He strapped his various weapons to his body, making sure that each of the three blasters he carried was fully charged and his many knives sharpened. His friend was always highly unpredictable this time of year and it was usually Chayden that got him out of whatever mess he found himself in. There wasn’t many people Chayden would trust to guard his back but Dean Winchester was one of them. Even though Dean wasn’t Tavalli, Chayden considered him a brother and a friend. He left his ship and wondered where Dean had left his own antique Impala class ship, the Hunter. Although it was a cargo ship Dean had made a lot of modifications to it over the years and it handled with the speed and agility of a fighter. He was a mechanical genus and wouldn’t let anyone else work on his baby. And if Dean was in such a bad state that Ellen had called for backup Chayden knew he would be in no fit state to find it himself.  
Chayden made his way through the bustle surrounding the docks as swiftly as possible without drawing attention to himself and made it to the Roadhouse in record time. He shoved his way past a blue skinned alien blocking the door and fixed him with a lethal stare when it looked like he was going to say something. The Roadhouse may be a haven but it also meant it was full of dangerous individuals and illegal activities. One wrong move could get you killed. The stench of stale alcohol, sweat and cheap perfume mixed with the sound of blasting music, laughter and drunken voices. Beings of all species mixed together in a riot of colour and sound.  
Chayden made sure he had a hand on his blaster and a fierce scowl on his face as he scanned the crowd, looking for his friend at the same time checking for enemies. He, like most individuals that frequented this bar, had a price on his head.  
He finally made it to the bar to find a young blond human serving.  
“Hey Joe.” He couldn’t help a grin when he remembered the last time he had seen her. She turned with a look of surprise on her face which changed to a flirtatious smirk. He was just glad Ellen hadn’t found out about their rather energetic last night together. If she had he was have lost his balls by now.  
She finished mixing some strange fruity concoction for the golden eyed alien she was serving before speaking.  
“Long time no see Pirate. You just drop in for a visit?” she said suggestively.  
“Actually I’m looking for your Mum.” Chayden winced and wished he could learn to think about things before he said them as he saw the smile slip from her face. That really hadn’t been the best way to great a woman that you had slept with the last time you’d been together.  
“Nice Chay, that’s real nice“. Sarcasm was dripping from her tone as she glared at him. “Mum’s round the back. Go on through, you know the way.”  
He ignored the last comment which he knew was a pointed dig at their last meeting. He’d sort things out with her later. Before he had gone two paces he found his way blocked.  
“Chayden, you took your god damn time. Where the Hell have you been?” He smiled at the woman in front of him. She was tall and blond with dark eyes and looked like an older version of Joe. He knew she was just worried about Dean so didn’t take offense to either her words or tone. Anyone else would have been swallowing teeth right now. His call sign wasn’t Psycho Bunny for nothing.  
“Hi Ellen. Good to see you.”  
Her angry face froze for a moment before her expression melted and she finally smiled at him in relief. “Thanks for coming” she paused before speaking again “you look like crap”  
He shrugged. “I told you. I’ve not slept for three days. Other than that, I’m good.”  
She sighed, simply arching a brow. Damn, Chayden had forgotten the bruises on his face. Luckily she didn’t push it.  
“So, how’s the boy wonder getting on? Is he still in one piece?”  
“Just about. I’ve already had to break up several fights that he started and to tell you the truth if he had been anybody else I would have kicked his ass out long ago, probably at blaster point. At least if he’s here I can keep an eye on the idiot. In fact, for anybody else I probably would have just shot him. He’s half way through his second bottle of Tondorian Fire. He’s quieted down now but he’s still simmering. He’s at John’s old table.” The last was said quietly.  
“Thanks Ellen, you know, for calling me and not security.” He said uncomfortably. He wasn’t used to thanking people.  
Her eyes narrowed before looking at him as if he was an idiot. “Don’t be stupid kid. I don’t want those assholes poking around my bar” she snapped “Now go sort out your buddy before I really do have to shoot his ass.”  
He shoved his way through the crowd and whenever it looked like anyone was about to say anything he gave them a fierce glare which clearly said ‘try anything and I’ll gut you’. The low lighting allowed him to spot Dean but even if he hadn’t he would know where he was. His Dad’s old table was right at the back, secluded in a small alcove. If you didn’t know it was there it would be easy to miss. It also had a clear line of sight to each entrance so he could see anyone approaching. However, today his friend was so drunk he didn’t even notice Chayden approaching. That alone indicated how bad a state Dean was in. Nobody ever managed to sneak up on Dean. He gave him a glance over to check for injuries. He had a blossoming black eye and a split lip. Chayden sighed in relief. Dean had dealt with much worse. He was sitting slouched over a half empty bottle of something and was practically oozing misery. It was a very rare thing for his friend to let his defences so low, especially in public.  
“Hey Winchester. Heard you’ve been causing Ellen some problems.”  
Dean’s only response was to lift the bottle to his lips.  
“Damn it Winchester. When it’s got to the stage that you’re drinking straight from the bottle it’s time to get out of public. Even I know that”.  
Chayden sat down opposite his friend. “Look at me man”  
Dean still didn’t lift his eyes from staring at the table but he finally spoke in a quiet, broken sounding voice.  
“I failed them Chay, I failed them all”  
Very few people knew Dean Winchester’s real history, Chayden was one of them. He was one of the few who knew why Dean was a smuggler, why he swore fealty to no organisation when both the Sentella and the Tavalli would love to have him. One of the few who knew why he would disappear for weeks at a time in his antique renovated ship that most would have scrapped years ago. He was also one of the few who knew why Dean Winchester got horrendously drunk on the same day every year.  
“Come on man, don’t do this to yourself”  
“What the Hell does it have to do with you Psycho Bunny?” he sneered Chayden’s call sign.  
Chayden bristled and narrowed his dark eyes “Don’t start that shit with me Winchester. The only reason you’re not swallowing teeth right now is because I know what’s going on but don’t push it.”  
Shadows flickered over Dean’s face as his anger drained out of him and his eyes glistened suspiciously “It’s his birthday today.”  
Chayden gentled his tone. “I know man”  
“No you don’t. How would you? You’re baby sister doesn’t even know your alive” he snarled, lashing out in his anger and pain.  
That comment made Chayden wince before his face hardened. He had his own brutal history and at any other time Dean would know better than to mention it. Chayden fought the urge to put his friend through the wall. His barb had been a low blow and sober, Dean wouldn’t have slashed at Chayden’s pain like that.  
“Watch it Dean. If I didn’t know how much you are hurting right now I’d have broken your jaw for that. You don’t mention her again. Ever. Understand?” he snarled.  
Dean didn’t even seem to have heard him.  
“Sammy would be twenty today. He’d be at university, he was a real smart kid. Always wanted to learn about everything. If he didn’t understand something he’d come to me even if I didn’t have a clue what he was talking about most of the time.”  
He paused to take another gulp of the alcohol so potent it was illegal in many places.  
“Maybe he would have had a girl. Hell, maybe he would have had a kid. We would have all been happy. Can you imagine that?”  
Chayden knew the question was rhetorical so didn’t bother to answer.  
Dean took another swig from the bottle he was still holding.  
“It was my job. I promised Her and I failed and now they’re all dead. And that bastard is still out there somewhere”  
Dean’s words were slurred and Chayden was struggling to make out what he was saying.  
“Come on buddy, let’s get you home.” And to his surprise Dean didn’t argue. “Where’d you leave the Hunter?”  
“Don’t you get it?” Dean waved the bottle around before taking another gulp.  
Chayden snatched the bottle out of his hands before Dean accidently hit him with it “Damn Dean, I didn’t think it was possible you could still get this drunk.”  
“They’re all dead and it’s my fault”  
And that was the crux of it. Dean’s entire family was dead and he still blamed himself. Nothing Chayden or anybody else said could convince him otherwise. He pulled Deans arm over his shoulder and grasped him round the waist and hauled him to his feet.  
Nobody looked twice as they staggered out of the bar, Dean barely conscious. To them he was just another drunkard smelling of alcohol and despair.


	4. Unleashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The League- A highly corrupt organisation of assassins that unofficially controls most of the galaxy.  
> Command Assassin – the best and most lethal assassins in the League  
> Sentella – an organisation that works against the League  
> Tavalli - An organisation of space pirates split into 4 nations  
> Trisanni - A race of psychics that were hunted to the brink of extinction by those who either feared or wanted to enslave their powers.  
> Andorian- A tall warrior race with fangs and white eyes rimmed with red Psycho Bunny- Chayden’s Tavalli call sign  
> Rit/Ritardorian – A race of humans from the planet Ritardoria  
> Nykyrian Quikiades-Nemesis real name

Chapter 4 - Unleashed  
On a hidden base on the other side of the galaxy another individual sat cursing as his temper bubbled to the surface. He wanted to kill something or someone to relieve his anger. It fact he wanted to slice into flesh, flay skin, pierce eyeballs, break bones and minds. He wanted to utterly destroy something. He could get very creative in his torture.   
Damn the Sentella to Hell. They had ruined his plans again. He studied the datapad before him. Such a menial task bored him and was beneath him but he knew it had to be done. He didn’t trust anybody else not to miss something important. 

He had tracked down and destoyed several of the smaller bases as had the League but they had never located the main base. The question, however, always remained the same. How could a starbase the size required for the Sentella headquarters remain unhidden? He just didn’t know. And considering the price on the head of each member of the Sentella high command how were they even still alive? The loyalty they commanded was unheard of in any organisation other than the Tavalli. He didn’t even know their real names, only the code names they went by. Other than Nemesis that is. He wanted Nykyrian Quikiades dead more than all the others. He had betrayed the League and he had to die. They were the most dangerous of the agents. Unlike the fools that thought they controlled him the five founding members of the rebel group weren’t just bureaucrats. Each and every one of them was a brutal fighter and was trained to kill. And most importantly each one was experienced. They had all fought on the front line and had done so for many years. They all had blood on their hands. Many of his agents and informants had died by their hand. Not that he cared about any of them. They were worthless pawns. They were nothing but tools and their lives were his to do with as he pleased. But it was the knowledge that he could succeed that made his eyes narrow as his frustration mounted. He had the power to destroy his enemies but the paper pushing bureaucrats were stopping him from using his most powerful weapon because they were scared. They were scared of what it could do and they were scared of the control he had over it. The politicians were right to be afraid. They thought that they were powerful, that they controlled him but deep down, even if they refused to admit it, they knew who held the real power. They knew how easily he could have them killed, could have their entire families slaughtered slowly and painfully. He was the only one who could do what he did, he was the only one that could control his creations. They were perfectly controlled attack dogs that responded only to his command. Unless ordered they would follow no other and that was not an order he would ever give. He was irreplaceable and the bureaucrats knew that. They couldn’t touch him. They were expendable and there would be many others willing to take their place in funding his experiments and he finally decided that he had enough of their bullshit. If they didn’t like what he did now then that was a problem easily solved, all he would have to do is slit their throats, he wouldn’t even have one of his toys do it. 

He sent a silent mental command to his guard outside. Almost instantly 0259 appeared silently before him. 0259 was the largest of his weapons and yet despite its tall, broad frame and muscular build it moved completely silently. This was his favourite of all of his creations. This was the one that he had enjoyed breaking the most and when that final tiny spark of defiance had faded from its eyes, he knew he had won. He left 0259 standing in silence for a while. He enjoyed doing that occasionally and would sometimes leave his creations standing impossibly still for hours on end just because he could. It simply stood, yellow eyes staring directly ahead without even blinking as it waited for its orders. There was no disobedience there now. No rebelliousness. Not since that unfortunate incident several years ago that had led to his final reconditioning. He frowned at the memory as anger speared through him. The loss of 0314 still angered him and it had been 0259’s fault. Its actions had resulted in inconveniences for him and was the only escape from his laboratories since they had started. Every time he thought of all that work going to waste rage welled up. 0314 could have been as powerful as 0259 given time. He mentally sent a lash against 0259 which caused a large gash to appear across it’s cheek. It didn’t even react to the stinging pain. It didn’t flinch, it didn’t wince and it’s gaze never faltered. It didn’t even acknowledge the pain in any way or the blood now trickling down its face. It didn’t move as it dripped onto the floor. Although he was proud of his weapons sometimes he missed the days when it still screamed

“Your new orders 0259”.

The eyes of his toy focused on him but it still stood in silence as it waited for him to issue its orders. It wouldn’t move without them.

“I want the Sentella high command infiltrated and any intelligence retrieved to be returned. I want them dead. Nemesis is the primary target but I want at least the identity of the others. If reporting intel interferes with the primary objective then the objective takes priority.”

0259 knew better. It knew if it didn’t report back then that would be a failure and 0259 knew better than to fail. It existed only to fulfil its purpose.  
Azazel mentally downloaded all the relevant information he had then he paused before mentally adding several names to the kill list he had transferred to 0259. It wasn’t just members of the Sentella who had interfered with his plans after all. He grinned in delight as his toy didn’t react in any way to the sixth name on the list. Dean Winchester. His weapon either didn’t recognise it since it had forgotten its own name long ago or just didn’t care. Azazel wasn’t sure which of the two would please him most. And Winchester had created too many problems. He was the only one who had ever came close to locating him.

“Any questions ask now.” He knew 0259 wouldn’t ask later.

“Method?” It’s voice was deep and sounded scratchy from disuse. It had been several weeks since it had last used its voice.

“Any and as bloody as you like.”

“Witnesses?”

“Collateral damage. Take care of it. I don’t care how.” His toy still didn’t react. It had cleaned up innocent bystanders before. It didn’t care as long as it completed its mission. It existed only to comply.

“When?” The one word speech pattern was typical of 0259. It didn’t make any noise unless it had too. Of course it didn’t need to vocalise at all in order to make itself heard but it wouldn’t dare sending mental communication unless it had been given explicit permission and permission hadn’t been given. It wouldn’t even occur to it to try, same as it wouldn’t even occur to him that he could tower over Azazel.

“Now”

“Guard?” 

“Send 0237 as a replacement” not that Azazel needed protection it just amused him to have one of his weapons nearby. He was entertained by the idea that even after all that he had done to them personally and ordered others to do on his behalf, his playthings would fight to protect him without request. It wouldn’t even occur to them not too.   
It acknowledged its orders with a silent tilt of its head. It turned smartly and left the room as silent as always as it sent 0237 a mental call. It waited until weapon 0237, known in a former life as Eva appeared. There was no acknowledgement between them as the recently arrived weapon accepted its orders and 0259 left to carry out it’s mission. It had no other purpose than to complete it’s task.

0259 headed straight for the flight deck where his ship was docked. It was already fully stocked with a large weapons cache and enough emergency supplies to last for several weeks. On the outside the ship was completely unremarkable other than the fact it had no identifying marks. It didn’t even have a name, the inside however was different. The ship was literally part of 0259. The ship's systems had been fused throughout his nervous system, to him it was like another limb. 0259 could feel the ships systems starting to prepair for launch at his approach as he sorted through the information that his Controller had downloaded into his mind, simultaneously planning how to carry out his orders and registering the data relayed to him by his ship. If 0259 had been normal he would have been terrified of the instructions implanted in his mind but he was far from normal. He emotionlessly calculated that he had 3.293% chance of completing his orders unharmed. He should have been afraid but his barely human mind no longer knew how to feel fear. 

Or anything at all.

He would start with the lowest on his list and work his way up depending on the opportunities presented. 0259 was adaptable and he was smart. Although he would follow orders without fail he still retained the ability to change his plans and to improvise. That was why 0259 was still alive while most of the others he trained with were already dead, some killed by 0259 himself without hesitation or regret. And now he was being let loose on the Sentella, the only force standing between freedom and complete domination of the universe.


	5. The Morning After

Dean Winchester groaned as he felt the blackness of sleep begin to leave him and promptly began to wish for it to return. He wasn’t even fully awake when the hangover started to hit him. Shit. How pissed had he gotten last night? From his current condition he could only deduce, very. His head had that thick, groggy, throbbing feeling and trembling limbs that only copious amounts of cheap alcohol could create. He guessed he had started on the good stuff that he usually drank and then when either that or his credit’s ran out, had moved on to the cheap crap.

He groaned again. His stomach rolled as he attempted to sit up and he hoped he wasn’t going to puke cause he didn’t know where the bathroom was let alone if he could make it there. It had been a long time since he had drank enough to give him the shakes. A long time since he had let anybody see him so weak. He was guessing whatever he had done, he had done in public. Dean groaned as he slowly glanced around trying to figure out where he was without having to move his aching body too much. All he knew was that he wasn’t in his bunk on The Hunter or any of his other usual haunts when he was docked.

He soon gave up and began to try and recover what remained of his blurry memories from the night before. He remembered stumbling to the Roadhouse and nearly getting picked up by the security forces on the way. If he remembered correctly he had punched one in the face for no other reason than he was security. He winced. At least he still had the sense to leg it after that and he knew how to disappear into the grimy streets of the space station. He remembered staggering to his Dad’s old table at Ellen’s and through the haze of memories getting into a few fights. So not all of the pain his body was in was due to his hangover.

What happened next caused his head to spin violently.

The door slammed open with what seemed to be an unnaturally loud bang and a cheerful “Morning Princess” that seemed to echo through the room. A moan of pain escaped him as his head banged loudly. Chayden. Chayden had pulled him from the bar. He groaned again then finally his stomach emptied itself in the basin that his friend had brought with him.

“Feeling nice and chirpy today I guess” then in an obnoxious tone added “mix that with a greasy burger and a filthy ashtray.”  
His friend grinned as Dean felt more vomit force its way out of Deans throbbing body. Bastard was enjoying this. But then again Dean had a feeling that he deserved it. He probably hadn’t been exactly friendly the previous night.

Chayden passed him a glass of water and some painkillers which Dean took gratefully. 

“What happened last night?” he finally managed to croak out.

“Just the usual, although Ellen did say she almost resorted to pulling a blaster on you at one point. Just as well she likes you and called me instead of shooting your ass. You couldn’t tell me where the Hunter was so I brought you back here.”

That wasn’t the only reason and Chayden didn’t say it, but he hadn’t wanted his friend to wake up alone.

“Where’s here?” cause Dean could on a Tavalli station for all he knew.

“You’re in my transport but don’t worry, we’re still on the station. You're lucky I didn't bring my fighter”

Dean knew that Chayden didn’t trust many people and he was grateful for the help. Especially since he was starting to get blurry memories of some of the things he had said to the pirate. Actually if what he remembered hazily was correct he was surprised the man hadn’t shot him, point blank.

“Chay, I’m...”

The pirates grin faded. “Don’t say it Winchester. What’s done is done. And besides, no doubt you’ll have to pull my sorry ass out of trouble sometime”.   
Chayden was glossing over the pain that Dean had stabbed at.

His friends grin returned then as he walked out the room he chucked over his shoulder “Oh and if you puke on my floor you’re cleaning it up, I don’t care how hung over you are.”  
Dean’s stomach grumbled ominously at the words.

Eventually Dean began to feel more human again and he dragged himself to the shower. The water refreshed him as he felt the painkillers kick in.  
Something had set him off yesterday before he had started drinking. He just couldn’t remember what. He finally left the shower to find a change of clothes waiting for him. He was glad again for his friend.

All the while the thought remained. What was he missing from his memories? 

He got dried off and dressed before heading to the kitchen where he found Chayden and a large steaming mug of strong black coffee.  
Chayden ran his eyes over his long time-friend as he lifted the mug and sighed at the taste. He didn’t look right. Although he was hungover and had been in a fight he looked worse than he should. He was still pale and his pupils were dilated. He moved sluggishly and had almost knocked the coffee from where Chayden had placed it when he first lifted it. And thinking back to how out of control he had been the previous night… A suspicion began to form in his mind. But Dean wouldn’t.  
“Dean” he asked his friend hesitantly as he met his not quite clear eyes.  
“Was it just alcohol you were using last night?”

“What? I don’t do anything else, you know that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m…” then his voice trailed off.  
A face slipped into his mind. A woman’s face so fuzzy he couldn’t make out any features bumping into him. A hand on his arm followed by a sharp pinch. He’d been drugged.  
“Son of a Bitch!”

Chayden looked at him in surprise as Dean yelled out angrily.

“That bitch drugged me!”

But who was she? And more importantly why?

“Who?”

“God damn it. Some woman, on the way to the Roadhouse. I can’t even remember what she looked like.” He showed Chayden his arm.

Dean struggled to remember what he had been doing before his drinking session had begun. He was planning to look for someone. Someone that knew something about… Something. He shook his head in frustration. Other than that his mind was completely blank.

What the Hell?


	6. Old Town

Chapter 6-Old Town   
Dean was furious with himself. He studied his arm carefully and there in the crook of his elbow was a small bruise with a tiny pinprick in the centre. How had he been stupid enough to let some stranger drug him? He slumped down on his chair. And the biggest question was Why? He hadn’t been mugged. Chayden had checked when he got him back to his ship. He didn’t know who she was and if he had known her, he now couldn’t remember. While he had been sitting brooding through his headache Chayden had fetched a fully stocked first aid kit and returned with it. Dean had noticed that he had taken care of the worst of his injuries the night before but comprehension dawned when he pulled out a tiny blood test kit. Chayden was no medic but he knew his way round a med kit. When you were flying solo for the Tavali, you had to be.   
“Well?”

Dean scowled, he hated needles, but he held out his arm and let Chayden take a blood sample then watched as he stuck it in a container to let the test do its job.  
“Did you have to stab so hard?”

Chayden ignored the comment. “Do you remember anything about her?”

“She was blond. Had very short hair.”

“Is that it?”

“Yeah that’s all I can remember about her. How the hell did I manage to let someone drug me?” He paused a moment before adding “she was human, not very tall. She came up to just above my shoulders. I think.”

“So were looking for a short, blond, human woman. Not much to go on. I didn’t see anyone watching you in the bar and if Ellen had she would have said something.”   
He turned and picked up the blood test, eyeing it critically. “Whoever she was she’s got connections.”

Dean just waited for an explanation. “Whatever she stuck you with has got to be rare and high quality because according to this your bloods clear and it would pick up on the most common drugs. What’s the last thing you remember?”

Dean took a slurp of the tar that his friend called coffee, giving himself a moment to think before saying “You need to get out more, Chay. The last thing I remember clearly is leaving the Hunter, after that nothing until that bitch and then everything is fuzzy until my rude awakening this morning”  
Chayden looked around before settling opposite before his friend. What he was going to say would sting. “Whatever you were doing, did it have anything to do with Sam?”   
Dean, and his father before him, had been chasing ghosts for years trying to track down anything to do with what had happened to his family. They had never found a thing but still, Dean kept searching, following scraps and rumours.

Dean scrubbed his hands through his hair. He was sure that it had been. That would have been the only thing to distract him enough to make him sloppy enough to get doped. He hadn’t had a hint of a clue for years. He had failed his brother again. Whatever he had learned, he had forgotten.  
“I think it did. Finally, after all these years and I don’t know what it was. God damn it!”

Chayden could hear the self-recrimination in his tone. “Well, I reckon we’ve got two options. We can either back track your steps or we can find out more about the blond. Whatever she used on you was hi-tech. Tracing that is going to be a better starting point.” 

He trailed off thoughtfully and at that moment Dean was glad his friend was there and thinking clearly because his brain still felt as sluggish as an A’ndrossi imperial worm.  
“What did you have in mind?”

Chayden's eyes glazed over for a moment and his dark curls fell forward shielding his face.  
“I know someone. She’s close by”

Dean was cautious as his friend looked uneasy.  
“Who is she?”

“She’s a Doctor. If you want to know about anything drug related she’s the one to speak to. The sooner we get there the better before its left your system completely”   
Dean had noticed that Chayden hadn’t given him her name but brushed the thought aside.

“Okay. So where is she?”

“She’s got a lab in Old Town.”

Dean’s unease spiked at the mention of the poorest section of the station but he didn’t mention it. It was located below the main station next to the sewers. There was no law and nobody gave a shit about it or the people who lived there. Nobody went there unless they had to and the people there were invisible. It was a place to go to in order to disappear but most people who disappeared there never reappeared.  
Dean finished his coffee and hauled himself to his feet. His head was still throbbing but the tempo had reduced enough for him to function.  
“Let’s go then”

Dean had never been to Old Town but he knew its reputation. Both Dean and Chayden were lethal in a fight but they both still geared up with as many weapons as possible, Dean carrying some of Chayden’s since most of his weaponry was still on the Hunter. Not only did he have his main blaster in full sight in his thigh holster, he also had another at his ankle, one at his waist and knives strapped to his forearms. A lot of sick individuals with twisted desires hunted in Old Town and there was guards posted at the entrance to make sure they stayed there.

“How we getting past the guards?” 

“I got it covered”

They made their way through the station to an old elevator that was covered in rust and urine with the obligatory, bored looking guard. Chayden shoved a handful of credits at the man as they entered the lift. They never even spoke a word. 

“Dude, you take me to all the nicest places” Dean muttered looking around dubiously, not entirely convinced the elevator wasn’t going to disintegrate beneath them.  
Chayden just made a snorting noise as they descended, trying not to focus on the stench. The lower they went the worse the smell got. The elevator finally ground to a halt, accompanied by an ominous groan from the exposed cables. They had reached Old Town. It was a twisted maze of pipes and poverty, mostly inhabited by the sick, dying and the addicted. The place reeked of sewage, disease and despair. There was no law and nobody gave a shit about it or the people who lived there. Nobody went there unless they had to and many would rather die than stay there. Dead bodies were often left to decompose for days. They made their way through the twisted corridors on high alert. The people they saw were deathly pale from never seeing the sun as the place was dimly lit with overhead artificial lighting. Dean had never been this deep into the station and as they passed a young boy, barely in his teens crouched on the ground surrounded by a sea of rubbish, with a needle still hanging out of his arm he swore never to come here again.  
They finally reached a cleverly hidden door disguised with rubbish and when they entered, to Dean’s surprise, there was a clean corridor leading to a fully stocked and what looked like a top of the range lab. They could see a tall woman with large green eyes covered by thick glasses. Her lab coat covered a smart, designer suit. Her blond hair was tied back in a tight, professional looking knot, not a strand out of place. She seemed to be talking to herself. 

Chayden paused when Dean spoke, uncertainty in his tone. 

“Do you trust this Doctor?”

“Doc Jaegar, Hell no. I’d have to be mad to trust her but the crazy bitch won’t screw us on this. She owes me a favour and I’m calling it in. Just let me do the talking. She’ll probably just ignore you completely” 

He pushed through the door and the Doc froze as her eyes settled on Chayden before stating calmly “It’s you.”

“It’s time to pay up.” Chayden said emotionlessly but Dean could detect the hidden dislike

That seemed to catch her attention and her eyes began to bore into Chayden before narrowing in equal dislike. “I don’t owe you anything you filthy creature” she snarled, spit flying off her lips.

“Yes you do and you know it” he growled back threateningly. They maintained eye contact for a few minutes as Dean got more and more uncomfortable although he hid it well.

“What do you want?” she hissed.

“My friend was drugged. We need to know what with and where it came from and if possible, who makes it. It didn’t show in the usual test.”

“How do you know he was drugged then?”

“Missing memories and an injection point.”

“And the hangover from Hell” Dean muttered.

“I do this and we’re even.” It wasn’t a question.

“Agreed”

“Well, boy” she snapped at Dean “get over here and show me the spot.” He moved over to her holding out his arm to show her the pinprick then winced as she stabbed him with a needle without warning. She took several vials of blood then added some different chemicals to all but one before tossing them onto a tray. “Base sample” she muttered before poking none too gently at the bruise on Dean’s arm. “How disappointing. No imagination.” She turned silent before prodding further down his arm.

“What’s disappointing?” He never got an answer until Chayden repeated the question.

She seemed to zone in on a particular spot on his arm, pinching the skin. “It’s so common. Just a boring old needle. There it is.”  
“You mean it’s still in there?” Again he was ignored.

“Should probably cut it out.” She dropped Dean’s arm before turning away and lifting two of the samples. One went in a heater of some kind and the other into an instrument Dean didn’t recognise. “Yes, let’s cut it out” she muttered, picking up a scalpel. 

Dean hid his unease at letting this crazy woman near him with any sort of sharp implement. 

“When was the drug administered?”

“Last night”

“Probably out of his system by now. Shame.” 

She wiped a disinfectant over Dean’s arm before making an incision about an inch down from the bruise. To his surprise it was small, neat and professional. She angled a magnifying glass over the cut before digging around with some tweezers. Dean grimaced but didn’t make a sound.  
She pulled something from the wound that neither Dean nor Chayden could see properly. She held it under the glass, studying it closely with a look of concentration on her face.  
“Maybe not so boring after all.” Her voice had become steady now and the craziness seemed to have vanished as she focused.  
“Your villain has money. This little needle here isn’t cheap. It must have come from a faulty batch. They’re supposed to dissolve within minutes of a drug being administered. They were developed for the military medical core but were too expensive. But people with more nefarious deeds in mind found a use for them because they leave no trace. I’m keeping this” She placed it gently in a tray before moving back to Dean, acting like a genuine doctor. She did the basic tests quickly and professionally. Pulse was normal. Eyes dilated. Temperature slightly elevated but not enough to be a fever. She questioned Dean about his missing memories and his alcohol intake from the day before and the resulting illness. She frowned before rummaging in a cabinet for a yellow liquid. She poured some into a small beaker before diluting it with water and handing it to Dean. “Drink”  
Dean hesitated. He hadn’t stayed alive as long as he had by trusting strangers. “What is it?”

“Shut up and drink it” she muttered before messing about with more chemicals and blood. His gaze slipped to Chay and when his friend nodded he tipped it back in one. One thing he did trust was his friends’ judgement. To his surprise the last of his hangover cleared immediately. She turned away from Dean before pulling out the results of some of her tests. “She has money and connections. This drug is high, high, high military. So high in fact I’m guessing it’s experimental. I’ve never seen anything like it!” Her bug like eyes glittered with delight.

“So where’d it come from?”

She turned to Chayden “He’s pretty but not too bright is he?”

Chayden briefly shook his head at Dean who had stiffened at the comment. “Private contractor probably. It’s a clever little thing that targets specific memories. And it’s coded specifically for you using your own DNA.”

“How the Hell would a private contractor get my DNA? And how could it target specific memories?”

“I’m sure somebody like you has left bits of DNA all over the place.”

The Doctor paused, thinking. “Actually, it might not have needed to be your DNA. A close genetic match would probably do.”

Dean’s face paled “You mean family”

“Of course I mean family.”

Chayden cut in at this point. “How specific is it when targeting memories?”

“Just a time frame probably. That’s all I can tell you for now. It’s just fascinating.”

“Can you get them back?”

“This isn’t like deleting a line of computer code. Once it’s gone, it’s gone. So, no, you won’t get them back. I’m going to run a few more tests and then I should be able to tell you more but it will take a while. So fascinating. It’s just delightful!” Dean frowned at her excitement, feeling his anger rise but he knew he needed her. She looked at a sample of his blood under a microscope. “It only takes a tiny amount to do what it did. It’s like a mix of genetics, biological computing, engineering and chemistry! It’s probably the nanites that targets the memories” she said thoughtfully then giggled. “Oh yes, somebody loved you didn’t they little drug?”

“Can you find out who made it?” Chayden asked, ignoring the childlike delight which he found creepy. 

“Maybe… A lot of specialist equipment would be needed to create this masterpiece. But it’ll cost you, Dean. If you’ve been deliberately targeted with something like this your important to somebody.”

Her gaze snapped to Dean “You’ll owe me a favour, no questions asked, to be given when requested.”

“If you get results then it’s a deal.”

The woman grinned before grabbing Dean’s shoulders and pressing her lips to his. Dean shoved her away but she was surprisingly strong.

“What the Hell, lady!?”

She grinned again. “Deals been sealed. Leave your contact details and get out of my lab. I’ve got work to do.”  
Just as they were leaving she called out “Oh and Chayden, remember we’re even now” and her eyes seemed to lose focus again as he nodded in acknowledgement. 

“Let’s get the Hell out of here. That woman is bloody nuts.”

“Yeah she is but she’s a geniuse and I hope you realise you just made a deal with the devil.”

Dean shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Now we wait”

"I'm going back to the Hunter. See if there's any clues there but its probably already been searched."

"Let's go"

And the pair made their way back to the main station, not noticing the tall, silent stranger carrying a knife that slipped into the lab as they left.

0259 slipped into the lab, easily breaching security. He had been here tracking another target when Doctor Jaeger was added to the list. She didn’t even notice she wasn’t alone until the blade slashed her throat. 0259 didn’t blink as the blood sprayed the walls. 

Now 0259 could get back to his real target.

He slipped away as silently as he had appeared.


End file.
